User blog:Blithesomeness/Diuata - Gaea's Progeny
Abilities enemies hit for . |description2=The following attacks against the snared target will heal any attacker for . |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |cost= |damagetype=magic |costtype= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects, except for life steal, and can critically strike as normal. **The damage can be , , , or missed yet the root will still take effect. |spellshield=Will block the root. |targeting='Gaea's Blood' is a single-use on-hit effect. |additional= *The root will be consumed if the target of Diuata becomes untargetable or the projectile is destroyed by . }} Diuata launches forward a wispy ethereal projectile made of her own life essence imbued with nature's, dealing magic damage and the target hit. |description2=If the projectile reaches the end of its range, it will dissipate into a cloud that will opponents within its radius. The cloud persists for seconds. |leveling= |range=550 |cooldown=5 |cost= |damagetype=magic |costtype=Health |speed=1500 |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage and stun, but not the blind. |targeting='Vertex Calamity' is a colliding, linear skill shot. |additional= *As with all abilities that cost health, Vertex Calamity can be cast at any health value but will not reduce Diuata's health below 1. This makes Vertex Calamity effectively free-to-cast at 1 health. }} Diuata stores a Seed of Disarray periodically, up to a maximum of 3 stored at once. |description2= Diuata's next basic attack will fire a Seed of Disarray that deals additional magic damage and marks the target hit for seconds. The mark can be triggered with another Seed of Disarray to the target. |leveling= | }} |range=550 |cooldown=3 |cost=1 or 2 |damagetype=magic |costtype=Seeds |customlabel = |custominfo = |speed= |projectile= |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. |spellshield=Will only block the damage from the mark's detonation. |targeting='Twin Ignition' is a passive ability that grants Diuata an on-hit effect. Diuata's autoattacks apply a debuff on the target for seconds. |additional= }} Diuata conjures three small beams of nature's magical power infused with her own magical blood, sending them to her target ally. They heal the target over 3 seconds. |description2=If the healed ally takes damage from an enemy champion within the duration of the heal, it will have no effect. Instead, the damage will affect Diuata though with 10% more damage. |leveling= | }} |range=750 |cooldown=15 |cost= |damagetype= |costtype=Health |speed= |projectile= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |targeting='Lent Life' is an ally-targeted spell. |additional= *As with all abilities that cost health, Lent Life can be cast at any health value but will not reduce Diuata's health below 1. Lent Life is then unable to effectively use at 1 health. *''Lent Life'' cannot be cast on minions. }} Diuata gains 10% cooldown reduction whenever she is hit by an ability and lasts for seconds. This effect cannot occur once more within 11 seconds. |description2= Whoever Diuata finds undeserving, she takes back a large fragment of their gifts that her ascendant had bestowed unto them. She places a debuff on a targeted enemy Champion for seconds, that decreases their amount of for every 220 units they move across. |description3=When the mana pool is emptied within the debuff's duration, the targeted enemy is for a certain amount of time. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |cost= |damagetype= |costtype= |speed= |projectile= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will negate the debuff. |targeting='Confiscation of the Gifted' is an enemy-targeted debuff. |additional= *''Confiscation of the Gifted'' cannot be cast upon minions. *For manaless Champions, Confiscation of the Gifted stuns them right after the -second duration. *Dashes and blinks like and respectively does NOT proc the loss. }} Background |birthplace = Mountain village of Kabala |residence = Mountain village of Kabala |occupation = Nature shaman |faction = Independent |related = Janna, Maokai, Nidalee, Brand, Elise, Rumble, Zyra }} Every person in Runeterra is born with exquisite gifts, a fact that many could not oppose. Many can create peculiar fancies, excel in physical prowess or have unusually high intellect that all may be considered otherworldly. Yet some are known to live in solitary to pursue a familiar goal. Hermits, they say, compose roughly five percent of the populace. Their isolation is a must for they belong to prominent bloodlines. Prominent not for their reputation in the community, but for the queer connection of these hermits to the ancient sentinels. Gaea is one of them and a famous one at that, a molder of the green nature and its motherly carer. But due to urban civilization, the vulnerable status of the earthly kingdom has been frowned upon. And so a quick search for Gaea's direct descendant had been executed. In the solitary mountain village of Kabala is where it began. Shamans detected for the remnants of Gaea's magical essence, which opened their senses to a trail tracing back to a pregnant woman. The shamanic monks had a united belief it was the soon-to-be mother, namely Liceris. In spite of her carriage, she was forced to trail down the mountain and restore nature in the lower fields with the magic of Gaea in her blood. Liceris was carried in a horse-powered cart where her husband also occupied, and the travel lasted for half a day. At the grass-choked plains is where they began the attempt, which is right beside the towering buildings that subtracted the plantation's commodious area. Liceris started to channel mystical power, yet it was different from what was expected. She possessed a kind of magic that let her manipulate spectrums of light, vastly different from the nature-recuperating type that Gaea had. As a brilliant burst of varicolored rainbow enveloped the tangerine sunset sky, the physical force balanced with another burst of howling pain. Liceris was giving birth. Her husband, Palancho, carried Liceris back to the cart where she could safely deliver the baby. Intense groaning was the only sound that perforated the cart's woolen and wooden structure, the shamans patiently waiting outside as they perform an unneeded ritual that they thought was useful to their current situation. The sun had finally set after the baby was delivered into the outside world, Liceris fainting from the pain and Palancho crying tears of bliss to see their new daughter. The naive shamans welcomed the infant with more uncanny rituals, much to the father's dismay. It was only that moment when they felt the sensation once more; the presence of Gaea in the proximity. A glittering trail did they saw again, but this stronger one traced to the new baby. They realized that this infant is a hope for naturedom, and in embarrassment, the shamans decided to return to Kabala along with the whole group, after Liceris had woken up. Back at the mountain's summit where the village is situated, the baby was given her own name to boast: Demetria. She is a direct descendant and the current vessel of Gaea, which made her so special for the village folk. The shamanic monks took care of Liceris and Palancho's daughter, guarding her from any kind of evil that seeks to end Gaea's bloodline. This was the repeating situation in her environment while she grew up, until Demetria had a calling at the age of eighteen. Similar to how they took Liceris down the mountain, the mature Demetria, who prefers to name herself Diuata, traveled to the lower plains with her subordinate shamans. It was also for the same reason on which she promptly began to put her full magical potency to important use. The wilting plants and bent stems of flora were rapidly enliven as soon as a tiny drop of magical blood from Diuata touched their crumpling leaves. In the celebration of success, now the whole field had recuperated, the mystic group went on to bigger areas. Zaun didn't have any plains to heal, and they even got ambushed by a ragtag bunch of criminals. Piltover is somehow the same, a few plants growing here and there but not enough to balance the occupied areas of urban and rural. Noxus, too, is nonsense for her magic and Demacia is only at the same state with Piltover. Diuata was losing hope and was becoming tired of the long expedition, so she needed more of mystical magi. The shamans who were also fatigued directed her to the forest near Freljord, which according to them, is a place for practitioners of such power. Diuata responded to their instructions and found herself in an ancient field located on a high platform, not conquered with trees, but with the mystical essence of nature. It is no ordinary plateau like she expected but the infamous Summoner's Rift. Quotes Upon selection *''"Indeed, life is priceless yet my blood is an exception!"'' Attacking *''"Nature loved you."'' *''"We are fated."'' *''"A literal bloodbath."'' *''"This fascinates me."'' *''"Bathe in purification."'' *''"Violence, I loathe and love."'' *''"I bear her blood! Fear me!"'' *''"My eyes are not blind, 'cause I could still see."'' *''"My ears are not clogged, well, a little."'' *''"My lips are not zipped. Really, a zipper?"'' *''"Trees are also my eyes, although their selves don't."'' Movement *''"My feet are never restrained, yet theirs could be."'' *''"The whimpering breezes soothe me. Nice!"'' *''"I am directly her descendant, not an illegitimate."'' *''"Indeed, I am peculiar. But that does not debilitate me!"'' *''"Movement - where feet compete for dominance."'' *''"I weathered down due to endless walk, not because of my foes!"'' *''"Dirt doesn't stain me. It aids me in an abnormal way."'' *''"I have practically become the Earth - endlessly rotating in circles."'' *''"We should never give up! Walking couldn't kill you with one blow."'' *''"Go on with the motion, I shall soon reach my destination."'' *''"You know it's hard to carry a large weapon while venturing."'' *''"My seeds fell! They'll grow trees, though, no worries."'' *''"The grounds allure me! More space to recuperate."'' *''"Whenever, wherever, you'll see a remnant of Gaea. She never leaves."'' Taunt *''"Vines are motherly. They like hugging!"'' *''"My blood becomes a price to buy yours."'' *''"I aided the continuous growth of Earth, yet you intervened."'' *''"Your gift is wasted. Pay the price."'' *''"The price is, just something nonsense, which is your life."'' *''"Let your blood flow through your veins! It's for the very last time."'' Taunting an enemy *''"Avarosa? Maybe Gaea knew her."'' Taunting an enemy *''"You're still alive? What an old hag."'' Taunting an enemy *''"Serylda? Maybe Gaea knew her."'' Taunting an enemy *''"Azir? Maybe Gaea knew him."'' *''"Wait, Azir is in the League?"'' Joke *''"Humor is not one of my specialties..."'' *''"... Yet I can laugh. I'm not that cold."'' *''"Stop forcing me! I won't even budge."'' History from . **Removed cost. ;2015-11-19 * Vertex Calamity **On-hit replaced with . * Twin Ignition ** effect replaced with . ;2015-11-18 * Gaea's Blood **Heal per attack is now equal to from 20%. * Vertex Calamity **New icon. * Twin Ignition **Mark duration reduced to seconds from seconds. * Confiscation of the Gifted **New icon. **Name changed to Confiscation of the Gifted from Triumphance in Confrontations. **'NEW EFFECT:' Diuata gains 10% cooldown reduction whenever she is hit by an ability and lasts for seconds. This effect cannot occur once more within 11 seconds. **'NEW EFFECT:' Diuata places a debuff on a targeted enemy Champion for seconds, that decreases their amount of for every 220 units they move across. When the mana pool is emptied within the debuff's duration, the targeted enemy is for a certain amount of time. **Cooldown reduced to from . ;2015-11-17 * Gaea's Blood **Only abilities that cost will count for Gaea's Blood. ;2015-11-16 * Gaea's Blood ** duration reduced to from . * Lent Life **Name changed to Lent Life from Deterge. **Heal is now periodic and takes effect for 3 seconds. **'NEW EFFECT:' If the healed ally takes damage from an enemy champion within the duration of the heal, it will have no effect. Instead, the damage will affect Diuata though with 10% more damage. **Cooldown is now static, at 15 seconds at all levels. **Health cost reduced to from . ;2015-11-15 *General **Added ability icons. * Vertex Calamity **Corrected tooltip by adding amount of Magic damage upon hit. ** changed to to fit with the new description. * Twin Ignition ** Seed of Disarray in autoattacks are now an active. **Cooldown reduced to 3 seconds from 5 seconds. ;2015-11-14 * Created. }} Category:Custom champions